Camp Hero
by Httyd4eva
Summary: A frozen/ httyd crossover with p.j. Themes, but I may change some of the gods personalities. Hiccelsa. OC's of course. Rated T for safety
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1. introductions part 1. Of 9

Hiccup's life had always been weird. And not just because he was smaller than the others, but because of the weird things that had occurred over his short life….

When he was just 3 years old a huge dog, the size of a mini elephant, came into town, it took 4 dozen brave Berkians to realize that they couldn't beat it. finally they gave up. It turned it's gaze upon hiccup and charged. He was scared, he hid his head in his hands and suddenly, as it was only 10ft away from him, vines shot up from the earth and strangled the beast, causing it to disappear into golden dust. When he was about a year old a snake managed to find its way into his crib, needless to say his parents were less than pleased to wake up in the morning to find him sleeping with a dead snake. He was now 8 years old and the weirdness just never seemed to end. Just the other day he saw some weird girl stalking him. She wore a green toga, had blonde hair and blue eyes, she was really pretty. When he noticed her she just disappeared into a tree? He was sure it was just a mere figment of his imagination but a small voice in his head told him otherwise. His mother, Vallhalarama never really cared that much about him, neither his siblings, Bjorn, Dagna, Calder or Eydis. His father was on good terms with him, he stuck up for him and loved him but due to his chiefing responsibilities couldn't always be there for him, Gobber was a great mentor/friend. But the only one who could really count as a friend was Carter. When Carter was 7 his family ended up in a shipwreck. The storm left permanent damage to his leg, causing him to limp whenever he walked. When he was little he had a baby sitter who for some reason no one seemed to remember hiring, her name was Hestia. She had brown hair and flame eyes, yet her presence always made hiccup feel an inexplicable hominess. Speaking of his family…..

Vallhalarama: big, bulky, blonde with fierce blue eyes.

Bjorn: red hair and blue eyes, lean and muscular (and as Snotlout says about all the haddocks, 'a far worthier heir than that wimp hiccup(not that I agree))

Calder: blonde hair, blue eyes

Eydis: brown hair, blue eyes

Dagna: strawberry blonde, blue eyes.

Hiccup was the only member of his family with green eyes, and auburn hair, lean but not muscular(yet (come on he's only 8)). And what was worse, while others were fighting or learning about their heritage and the gods and whatnot, hiccup was purely fascinated in Greek mythology! He was always such a hyperactive child and had dyslexia and ADHD, unless of course he was reading in ancient Greek, a language Carter taught him, not to mention the fact that plants bloomed wherever he walked and he could talk….. TO ANIMALS!

One day he and Carter( brown hair and green eyes) were walking through the woods when….

"Grrrrr…"

well, lets just say it was a good idea they'd just finished weapons training together, for practice since they were too young to start the pirate training programme.

"What was that?" asked hiccup.

"Hiccup, run!" cried carter.

"No! not till you tell me what's going on!"

"Just go, its after you!"

"What about you?"

"I'll stay back and distract it."

"No, I'm not leaving you with whatever 'it' is!"

then, from the bushes pounced one of the most bizarre creatures hiccup had ever seen, including 'big doggy' (the hellhound). It had the head of a man, the body of a lion, and the sting of a scorpion.

One word crept into his mind, however uninvited as it was.

"M-m-Manticore?!"

"Yes, now run."

But the creature was just above him. It lashed its tail, but as if on instinct hiccup raised his shield. Carter ran back to the village for help. The creature landed on the ground and roared. Hiccup edged round it. it jumped out at him. He swung his sword, carter had given it to him, it was supposedly his brother's and was the only weapon that felt right in his hand just like the shield that supposedly also belonged to his brother( ironically it was they only weapons that felt right, even though he was left handed) the weirdest thing about the instruments was that the glowed, well except for a quarter of it, the sword was made from bronze, silver, gold and iron.

It cut off the sting on the tail. In a fit of rage it charged again at him, this time he managed to cut off its whiskered face with the red cat eyes and the snout and shaggy mane, while it managed to leave scrapes and bruises with its talons all across his chest causing him to bleed badly. To his amazement the creature burst into golden dust. He made his way to the village, stumbling and tripping, and was amazed to see his father and Carter leading a troupe of villagers, 20 at least, before the blood loss took its toll and he slipped into the realm of Hypnos….

When he woke up, it was 3 days later. He was in his room and he heard fighting down stairs. He slipped out of bed and trudged downstairs.

"don't you see, they only attack HIM."

"I'm sure its just a coincidence…."

"No, Stoick, enough is enough I want him out."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me, I want him out now!"

"Val, you cant be serious…"

"No! its enough I accepted the affair my _**husband **_had with some other woman, while his wife and daughters depended on him. I'm sorry but even you must realize that the island is being put in danger because of that, that 'thing', that little brat, that little ~"

"Heir to the tribe."

"He was born of an affair Stoick, you cant possibly claim him as your heir!"

"He may have been born of an affair but he is still my eldest son Val, this situation is closed!"

"But~"

"Closed!"

"…"

"Now if you excuse me I'm going to go check on **my** son."

"Fine, see if I care."

Hiccup bolted up the stairs quickly and jumped into his bed. Born of an affair? No wonder only his dad loved him, he wasn't a legitimate child, his dad cheated on his mom- no, scratch that, Val.

"Hiccup…" called Stoick, opening the door to his sons room.

"Thank Thor you're alright son," he called.

"Yeah," hiccup managed to smile.

"We thought you were dead for a moment there, had us scared stiff, took some gashes to your chest. Are you alright there son?" asked Stoick, noticing the 8 year olds look of sadness and distance.

"W-w-what? Oh, right, yeah dad, I-I'm fine."

"Are you sure, you look like something's bothering you."

Right then and there hiccup felt like bursting out, asking questions like, 'what do you mean an 'affair'', and 'whose my real mom?' but decided to ask them later lest his father gets upset.

"You know, we didn't even know how to treat you, but that kid, Carter, he came up here and nursed you back to health," said Stoick.

"He-he did?"

"Aye, he did."

"Wow, dad I'm feeling better, really, would it be ok if I went out?"

"Well, if you're sure then why not?"

"Thanks."

"Sure thing son."

Hiccup ran down the stairs and saw his four siblings. Eydis and Dagna, were twins who were a year older than him and Calder and Bjorn were twins who were 4 months younger than him. 'uuuuurgh' he did a mental face-palm, how could he have not seen the signs, to be younger than him by 4 months couldn't have possibly meant they were born of the same mother.

"Urgh," said Dagna.

"I see you're still alive," said Eydis.

"Stupid Carter," said Calder.

"Why couldn't he have just let you die?" asked Bjorn.

A sudden rush of anger filled hiccup, no longer were they just insulting him, they were insulting his best friend and hero.

"Because, he knows better than to leave the fate of the tribe into the hands of you 4 brats," he spat and stormed out.

He trudged up to Carters house, he was living with Gobber since Gobber had no kids, even though he really wanted them(just not a wife or the baby phase(he'd had enough during hiccup's(who was the only haddock baby he helped out with hiccup))). He knocked on the door and Carter came out. He gave hiccup a hug.

"Thank the gods you're alive!" he exclaimed.

"Yeah, thanks for saving me," said hiccup.

"Well it's the least I can do, considering this is all my fault."

"You're fault, how's this all your fault?"

"Hiccup, I haven't been completely honest with you."

"What?"

"Look, I don't want to say anything until you find out who your real parent is in your family."

"I do, its my father, I found out when I woke up."

"Right, have you talked to him about it?"

"Well, no."

"Talk to him, then I can tell you."

"Okay."

Hiccup walked to the forge where his father was conversing with Gobber.

"Um dad, can I have a word?"

"Why sure son, Gobber."

"Aye, I'm leaving." And left.

"What is it son?"

"Dad, you haven't been completely honest with me."

"What do you mean?"

"I know I'm not Vallhalarama's son."  
"Hiccup I wanted to tell you son, believe me but~"

"But you didn't want me to freak out or blame you or anything. Believe me dad, I'm not going to. Carter told me to ask you about her so he can tell me some big secret."

"She had brown hair and green eyes, you have her eyes you know? Everywhere she went the earth radiated happiness, though she was a bit loony with all that save the earth mumbo jumbo. She was very beautiful."

"Thanks dad."

Hiccup left the forge and met up with Carter by the woods. What he saw shocked him, next to carter was standing his old baby sitter Hestia and that weird stalker girl he'd seen the other day. They paused when they saw him.

"Hiccup," said Hestia.

"Hestia?" he replied confused, he hadn't seen her since he was 6, a few days before Carter came.

"hiccup. I haven't seen you since you were six!" she said giving him a hug.

He turned to the girl, "You're~"

He was cut short, "The dryad that was stalking you the other day, indeed I am."

"Dryad?"

"Yes, my names Melinoë, you must be hiccup."

"Yeah…. So, why are you all here?" asked hiccup.

"We have something to tell you," said Carter, in a confession-y tone.

"Finally…."

"So, what'd your dad say about your mom?"

"He said I had her eyes, she had brown hair and the earth thrived around her."

"Hiccup, do you remember any of those Greek stories you're so obsessed with?" asked Carter.

Hiccup blushed, how did he know, "Yeah."

"Well all those stories are true. Gods really do exist, like Hestia for example, and sometimes they fall in love with mortals and have kids with them, the result of that is…." He took something from behind his back and held it in front of hiccup.

It was a mirror, "You," he finished.

Hiccup began laughing, hoping the others would too and he would find out it was just a joke, but unfortunately for him the others did what he feared, they looked at him like he was a nut.

"That's crazy. I am not the son of a god!" he said.

"Oh but you are, I'm Hestia, goddess of the hearth as well as one of the goddesses that look after young demigods if requested by a satyr."

"But that's crazy!"

"Is it?" asked Carter.

"Yes, its crazy, insane, delusional, the gods don't exist!" he exclaimed.

A dark rumbling of thunder interrupted his rant.

"Sorry Zeus, he didn't mean it," yelled Hestia, and to his surprise the thunder stopped.

"Well even if they do I have dyslexia, unless I'm reading ancient Greek for some reason and I have ADHD!"

"Hiccup, demigods brains are hardwired to read and understand ancient Greek, that's why you picked it up so fast, and as for the ADHD people say you don't concentrate enough but the truth is you concentrate too much, and that's what keeps you alive in battle," explained Melinoë.

Hiccup sighed

"Now do you believe us?" asked Carter.

"Its not that I don't believe you, its just, this a lot to take in, I'm sorry," he replied.

"don't be, most demigods feel like that, but anyways, the reason we're here is to tell you about camp, see, demigods, depending on how powerful they are, emit a scent that attracts monsters like sphinxes, minotaurs~" Melinoë was cut off.

"Manticores?" asked hiccup.

"Yeah," said carter, "By the way, this is yours."

He handed hiccup a bag. He opened it and inside he found the sting and head of the Manticore.

"W-w-what, but it disintegrated, the Manticore, it disintegrated after I killed it," stuttered hiccup.

"Spoils of war, while the creature disintegrates it leaves any bits you've managed to chop off, another thing you should know is that since all monsters are immortal you can kill them, but they wont die, unless you use stygian iron, which can only be wielded by a child of hades which you're definitely not since your mother was a goddess, but even then it only happens sometimes, anyways they go to Tartarus where they slowly reform, the process can take a few weeks, but if you're lucky it could be a lifetime, they then come back to continue hunting demigods," explained Carter.

"so by staying here~" began hiccup.

"You're endangering yourself as well as the people around you. At camp others like you get trained to fight off the monsters, its your choice really, you can come with to camp or stay here," said Hestia.

"But, what about my family?" asked hiccup.

"camp has 2 options, you're either a year camper or a summer camper, though if you talk with the activities director he's bound to A: let you visit, or B: let them visit, even though you could just I'm them but that'll be explained later, right now our objective is to get you to camp. Do you agree?" asked Hestia.

"Well sure, I mean, it does seem to be the best choice right?" said hiccup.

"Wisely said, you might be a son of Athena you know, well, come on the ship will dock here tomorrow you must tell your father and pack," said Melinoë.

"Okay, but just one question, Carter, what are these metals? And where did you get this sword?" asked hiccup.

A deer was carrying it in its mouth, it told me to give this to you the week after id found you, and the metals are: iron, so it can go through regular mortals, imperial gold, celestial bronze and ceremonial silver*

and with that they headed to the village. They explained it to Stoick who seemed a bit heartbroken at the idea of hiccup leaving, but agreed anyway, also agreeing to keep it a secret. Hiccup packed his bags and Stoick gave him some money. The next day a crowd was gathered at the docks. His father left to go talk to some men about the harvest when his half-siblings and the other kids of berk approached him.

"Finally, you're leaving," said Bjorn.

"Feel free to stay forever," said Calder.

"Don't be ridiculous, they'll send him back within a few days," snickered Snotlout.

All the kids sans Astrid laughed at that.

The boat came.

"Its time son," said dad.

I got on the boat, Carter had left the previous day with Hestia. I climbed in. there were so many kids on the boat it was hard to believe we were all demigods!

"Hey there," said one of the kids on the boat. She was tan, with dark brown curly hair that reached her mid-back tied in a pony tail, and purple eyes, she introduced herself as Nicky when he joined them. Sitting next to her were 7 others. 3 girls and 4 boys. One of the boys looked quite like her except his hair only went to the top of his neck and his eyes were golden, he introduced himself as Nick. Another girl, she too was tan with dark brown curly mid-back hair which was loose but she had brown eyes, she introduced herself as Claire. A boy who was pale with honey-blonde hair and blue eyes, introduced himself as Kendal(Ken). The last girl who had a tan, with lighter brown hair that was straight and in a pony tail with azury-silver eyes, introduced herself as Kayla. A pale boy with curly brown hair and brownish-red eyes introduced himself as Demetrius (Dem). the last of the girls was pale, she had light brown hair and blue eyes, she introduced herself as Anatalia. The last boy was slightly tanned, with milky brown hair and blue eyes, he introduced himself as Dylan. They started talking as the boat continued its course. Eventually it docked at the last island on the pickup list, only 10km's from camp, Erendell…..

**oooh the suspense. Anyone who wants to know the name of this mysterious camp and the Shirt design should look at my profile pic. **

***made it up, I know it sucks. Oh well.**

**-httyd4eva**

**peace out yo;)**

**Ps I'm about to put up some spoilers so avert your eyes if you don't want to know, I'm giving decent spacing:**

**llllllllllllllllll**

**llllllllllllllllllll**

**llllllllllll**

**llllllllllllll**

**llllllllllllllllllll**

**lllllllllllllllllllll**

**llllllllllllllllllll**

**lllllllllllllllllllllllllll**

**lllllllllllllllllllllllll**

**lllllllllllllllllllll**

**lllllllllllllllllllll**

**Nick: son of Nike (oh the irony)**

**Nicky: daughter of Nike (oh the irony again)**

**Kendal: son of Apollo**

**Demetrius: son of (no its not Demeter) son of Hephaestus**

**Kayla: daughter of Aphrodite**

**Claire: daughter of Hestia**

**Anatalia: daughter of Hemera**

**Dylan: son of hermes**

**(mega spoilers)**

**oooooooooooooooooooooo**

**ooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**ooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**oooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooo **

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooo **

**oooooooooooooooooooooo**

**oooooooooooooooooooool**

**hiccup: son of Gaea**

**Elsa: daughter of Boreas**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2. introductions part 2 of 9

Elsa Jonson always had a strange life. Ever since she was born she'd had a strange and inexplicable control over the ice that had started to go haywire once she'd accidentally shot her sister in the head. Her parents said she was blessed by an ice spirit but judging by the guilty look in her mother's eye she knew it wasn't the truth. She also had dyslexia unless she was reading that funny language she'd picked up incredibly quickly, and was fluent at, ancient Greek, wasn't it? then there was her ADHD, and boy was it a nightmare to have when you were locked up in a room for years on end. Then there was her obsession with Greek mythology, then again, being locked up in a room did strange things to people…

Her only friend was her hand maid Lauren. She was a poor orphaned girl with a limp who the royal family had given a job to.

When she was around Elsa felt her ice slightly going a little under control. But it wasn't till one fateful night 3 weeks after her eighth birthday that she realized something important about herself.

She was in her bathroom combing her hair when she heard growling behind her. She turned around and gasped. It was a dog, the size of one of those mini-elephants she'd seen. She backed up slowly till she was in a corner, then….

"ELSA!" came a voice from the door, it was Lauren, "Catch!"

she threw a sword at her. Elsa caught it in her hand and then turned back to the dog, a new found confidence coursing through her veins. It leapt, she swung, it disintegrated, except for the head that she had amputated to kill it.

"Lauren, what's going on?" asked Elsa.

"I-I should've told you before now but, I'm not really sure how to tell you this. See by any chance do you remember any of those Greek stories you read?"

Elsa blushed. "Yeah."

"Well they're true. What do you remember about the heroes in them?"

"Demigods, they're half mortal half human hybrids, they're like us but have powers."

"No. they're like your mom, sister and your dad. Not you. Elsa I've been meaning to tell you this, but your not normal~"

"No hey, I have powers over the ice which is what makes me normal."

"Be serious. You're not normal because you're a half-blood, one of your parents was a Greek god or goddess. Being a half blood is dangerous and in most cases gets you killed in painful, nasty ways."

"Okay… but I still don't see what this has to do with dogzilla."

"See half bloods emit a stench that monsters can smell and track them by."

"Okay, last question, if the body disappeared then why is the head still here?"

"oh, well you see, monsters are immortal. So you can kill them but they wont die, unless you use stygian iron but that can only be wielded by a child of Hades. Anyway, when they're killed they go to Tartarus to reform, the bit that is left behind is a spoil of war but when they reappear they will still have the body part. They usually take a few weeks to reform, but if you're lucky you may never face them again in your lifetime."

"Oh."

"You're taking this rather well."

"Well, actually, having powers of the ice and being a kid, I made up my own theories on why I have my powers, but honestly your speech is the least complicated."

"Oh. Anyways there's a camp for people like you, its called Camp Hero, you don't have to attend, but~"

"Oh no, there's nothing you can say, I'm going to that camp and as far away from this prison as possible!"

"Atta girl."

"When do we leave?"

"the boat docks tomorrow."

"Oh and, I have a question."

"Yeah."

"Are you a demigod?"

"No, I'm a satyr, we're sent to track demigods."

"Oh."

They went to explain to Elsa's parents that she should go to a camp for other blessed children, and they agreed. She packed and got on the boat the next day. She climbed aboard, there were so many people aboard.

"Hey there," said a boy, he had auburn hair and forest green eyes so deep you could get lost in them.

"Hi," she said.

"My name's hiccup, what's yours?"

"Elsa."

"Say, why don't you come and join up with some friends of mine?"

"Sure."

He lead her to a group of 8 children. The first was a girl. She was tan, with dark brown curly hair that reached her mid-back tied in a pony tail, and purple eyes, she introduced herself as Nicky when he joined them.

Sitting next to her were 7 others. 3 girls and 4 boys.

One of the boys looked quite like her except his hair only went to the top of his neck and his eyes were golden, he introduced himself as Nick.

Another girl, she too was tan with dark brown curly mid-back hair which was loose but she had brown eyes, she introduced herself as Claire.

A boy who was pale with honey-blonde hair and blue eyes, introduced himself as Kendal(Ken).

The last girl who had a tan, with lighter brown hair that was straight and in a pony tail with azury-silver eyes, introduced herself as Kayla. A pale boy with curly brown hair and brownish-red eyes introduced himself as Demetrius (Dem). The last of the girls was pale, she had light brown hair and blue eyes, she introduced herself as Anatalia.

The last boy was slightly tanned, with milky brown hair and blue eyes, he introduced himself as Dylan. They started talking as the boat continued its course to camp hero. It was only a few hours, so we started talking…

** what'cha think? Soz took so long to update these stories. Its all my sister's fault, these could've been up 3 hours earlier if she hadn't made my mom and I wait so long at the mall which I still don't understand y I was dragged to. Then there was no internet 4 some reason which is y these r a day l8. I'm sorry. Plz don't hate me. Anyways I have a question. Since chapter 10 is when they get to camp should I put the demigods with their siblings or split them in their age groups and gender groups? Plz help.**

**-httyd4eva**

**peace out yo;)**


	3. Chapter 3

Introductions part 3 of 9

Nicky and Nick Minaj weren't how you say, ordinary, by any means. You could pick any moment in their 8 years of life, any little detail, you name it. for one, their mother died when they were born. For two they were ADHD and dyslexic, and for three, they somehow always knew what side would win in sports, fights, and basically anything for the matter.

Their father was soon to be wedded. She seemed a nice woman, blonde hair, green eyes, friendly smile that even though they were too young they noticed did not reach her eyes. You see, Vivian Rottweiler, was an heiress brat. She got everything she wanted without having to lift a finger, including their dad Auto Minaj, the owner of a local jewelry shop whose motto was, 'you want it we got it.' though nick and Nicky couldn't really blame her, after all, their father was a good looking man. He had strawberry blonde hair, blue eyes and an athletic build as well as a youthful air, as if he were only 19, even though he was 25.

When he had met their mother it had been love at first sight. She was a tall, tan young woman. She had dark brown hair like theirs and purple eyes. Apparently it had been love at first sight, none of which had been denied to their kids, yes, that's right, nick and Nicky were daddy's little angels. So it had been quite a surprise to them when one morning they stood at the docks with 2 trunks and their father explaining to them that they had to leave to some camp far away. Well of course Nicky got upset which got nick mad since no one made his sister upset, and the conversation ended with their father saying it was to dangerous to tell them till they were there.

Eventually a large ship came and they got aboard. So far the ship was empty except for them and, obviously, the captain. They waited and waited and as the ship reached the other docks more and more children joined. They had managed to make quite a large group of friends. The names of their friends were: Dylan, Kayla, Claire, Demetrius, Anatalia, hiccup and Elsa (Yes in that order).

** soooooo…. I've decided that there will be 5 cabins, fire, water, earth, air and miscellaneous K. todays my birthday. Also 100 days till HTTYD2!. Hope y'all enjoyed it… btw's these dates are from 3 days ago. Guess how I celebrated my birthday! With a broken arm and no internet! I hope it heals before my school trip in 2 days, which I still haven't packed for.**

**-httyd4eva**

**peace out yo ;)**


End file.
